This disclosure generally relates to single or multifunction printers and copiers, and specifically relates to media handling, such as feeding, transport and finishing.
Sheets of media (e.g., paper) called tab stock, with pre-formed tabs, are generally used for inserting tab media into a document to section a document. Tab stock may cause jams when it is transported through a machine because one of the edges of the tab stock is not square and the tab sticking out may catch on something as it is transported through the machine. In addition, productivity may be lost as jams are more likely when the machine is feeding regular stock from one tray and then switches trays to feed the tab stock. Productivity is lost because of the time delay and the re-synchronization required a jam occurs part way through a job. Furthermore, a machine operator may have trouble orienting the tab stock in the tray so that the tabs come out on the correct edge when delivered or even printed in the correct place.